


August

by ArielDesmian



Series: folklore [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielDesmian/pseuds/ArielDesmian
Summary: but I can see us lost in the memory. August slipped away into a moment in time 'cause it was never mine.Or their love story by the eyes of the media
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: folklore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	August

**Author's Note:**

> So this probably have a format that you haven't seen it before so if y'all find it a little confusing you can contact me here or on Twitter @arieldesmian and I can tell you all about it.  
> I HAVE POSTED THIS WORK BEFORE IN ANOTHER ACCOUNT AND IN ANOTHER FANDOM!!! So pls do not report this or anything because this is my actual work and I have made some changes so I could fit supercorp in it.
> 
> English is not my first language so if there's any mistakes please ignore it and I'll fix it later

##  _"Krypto" star talks season premiere and shocking [redacted]'s death_

_February 20, 2017. 11:32 AM PST_

Last night the season 3 of Krypto finally aired after we wait a whole year to see who was the one to be sent into space in a pod to die in the season 2 finale.

  
(Spoiler alert below!)

  
When the season 2 aired we knew that this was Tess' (Lena Luthor) season to suffer. She went from losing her father to have a miscarriage of her long awaited baby in a space of twenty episodes. Lena who plays Tess in the show gave us a heartbreaking performance in the last episode of season 2 and Linda (played by Kara Danvers) supported her fiancée thought everything just to be throw into open space in the last episode of season 2.

  
Sad?

  
Yeah, so are we!

  
But, Kara might be coming back, according to Luthor “what you expect for season 3 might be all wrong. Because not everything is what it seems and people might not be what you think they are" What did she actually mean by that? Keep reading and you might find out!

  
We sat with Luthor and had a nice and cozy Q&A and she let us with more questions than answers.

  
**Entertainment Hollywood | First of all, what are you shooting today?**

  
_We just started to shoot episode 310. And since episode 301 just aired I can’t really say much about the next episodes. Sorry._

  
**Entertainment Hollywood | Did Linda actually died or we are seeing her in the next episodes?**

  
_I hope no one get mad at me for saying this. But, yes, she is dead and unfortunately we won’t be seeing her anytime soon._

  
**Entertainment Hollywood | What? No!**

  
_I know right? Most people only found out that her character was going to die on the they were gonna shoot the scene. But, I only found out on the next day because Kara wasn’t on set and I asked J'onn who is our showrunner, why she wasn’t on set and he told me why._

  
**Entertainment Hollywood | So what can you give us from season 4?**

  
_Not much, actually. But all I can say is that if Tess suffered on season 2 is not even close of what she’s going to go through in season 3._

  
**Entertainment Hollywood | oh, we were hope for more scenes between your character and her character.**

  
_I know, me too. It’s funny because I’m really gonna miss her and our lunches together and sharing books or doing silly stuff around the set. She’s my best friend, it’s gonna be really hard not to see her every day._

  
**Entertainment Hollywood | Which scene was the hardest to shoot in season 2?**

  
_The miscarriage, definitely. It was hard because as someone who got to go through one it was really hard because it brought emotions that I thought I could handle. Some takes it took me 7 to 10 hours to shoot the whole scene and in some moments I fell on my knees and cried so hard and that wasn’t Tess that was me, it was brutal in a emotional way, but I was fine when it was over. And in the end that scene made into the final cut._

  
**Entertainment Hollywood | Are you going to miss Kara on set?**

  
_Definitely, yeah! We are best friends we’re always having dinner together, she’s always making laugh when we’re having tense scenes on set, so yeah. I’m going to miss her a lot!_

  
**Entertainment Hollywood | You said that Tess is not going to have a break this season, but what you want for her?**

  
_Give her some vacation in Hawaii, she needs a break and a baby. It’s what she deserves_ [laughs].

  
**Entertainment Hollywood | We didn’t saw Tess going through grief because of her miscarriage last season. Do you think she’s going to just bottle all up and pretend that it didn’t happened?**

  
_For sure and she’s definitely going to deal with the emotional consequences of that and it’s not gonna be pretty it’s gonna be really hard because she really wanted that baby._

  
**Entertainment Hollywood | Have you worked with Nia Nal lately? The two of you have had a couple of fun scenes.**

  
_I haven’t worked with her since last season. It’s funny because I seem to play these characters, generally, that are separate from the main storyline. So most of my stuff actually is just with Kara which is really nice, and it always tends to be real character stuff…. Us sitting down talking about things that are important or me just having a emotional breakdown or sex scene. I’m not really picky._

  
**Entertainment Hollywood | Are you going to interact with more characters this season?**

  
_With Linda's death I think so, yes. I can’t really say anything about it._

  
**Entertainment Hollywood | So, soon is your vacation, what are you going to do?**

  
_The whole cast is going to travel together. We haven’t decided where we’re going, but I bet is somewhere hot because we’ve been in this cold Vancouver for far too long._

  
Related Articles:  
• WATCH: Kara Danvers talk Linda's death and last day shooting “Krypto”  
• Querl Dox joins “Krypto” as series regular.  
• “Krypto" star Nia Nal and Lena Luthor promoted to series regular for season 3 and 4.

* * *

  
  
  
[Image caption: a Polaroid picture of Lena hugging Kara while sitting on her lap]

  
321,783 likes

  
 **lenaluthor** : she doesn’t know how to hug me without putting me on her lap

  
View all 1538 comments

  
FEB 25 2017

–

  
[Image caption: Lena and Nia holding glasses of some alcoholic drink and making a toast while hugging each other]

  
 **nianal** : sista sista sista

  
FEB 28 2017

  
–

  
[image caption: Nia and Lena smashing Alex's face against theirs]

  
 **thebetterdanvers** : last day shooting for me and already missing these two. But soon we are going to travel together. Aruba here we go!!!

  
FEB 28 2017

  
–

  
[image caption: Nia, Brainy, Alex, Kelly, Winn, Kara and Lena laying on towels on the sand facing the beach enjoying the sun]

  
 **lenaluthor** : Aruba look good on us.

  
MARCH 1 2017

* * *

##  _Spotted: "Krypto" Co-stars Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers getting cozy during vacation._

  
_March 7 2017 7:38 AM PST_

  
[Image caption: Lena and Kara holding hands while having dinner at a restaurant]

  
And look who appears to be following their characters footsteps.

  
Yes, that’s right Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers or ‘karlena' as their fans like to call them are reportedly dating.

  
Both landed on Aruba six days ago with the other stars of the acclaimed show “Krypto” for a well deserved break from shooting season 3.

  
It is know that the whole cast likes to spend a lot of time together but Danvers and Luthor seems to have their own vacation together and without the other castmates of the show.

  
[Image caption: Kara and Lena holding hands while walking through the city and smiling at each other]

  
They have been spotted by fans in a lot of places, like restaurants, coffee shops, stores and streets. Always together. We don’t know for sure if they are really together or if it’s only friendship as they describe their relationship.

  
[Image caption: Kara and Lena sitting on a table at a coffee shop]

  
[Image caption: Lena feeding Kara with a donut]

  
[Image caption: Kara's arms full of dresses and smiling while Lena is on her toes to kiss her cheek]

* * *

  


**JUST IN** : “Krypto” co-star Nia Nal was asked by a fan what she thought about her friends Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers getting close “they are just cute, aren’t they?” She answered. (March 13 2017)

* * *

  
“So welcome back to the tonight show with Sam Arias and I’m so happy to announce that one of my best friends is going to be here tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, Lena Luthor.”

  
The crowd was loud.  
That was one of the first things Lena noticed. They screamed and also clapped louder than it was necessary.

  
She walked through the stage and hugged Sam. Lena missed her so much during her vacation.

  
“Sit” Sam whispered. “it’s good to have you back on the show.”

  
“It’s so good to be back here. Everyone here is just so nice”

  
“So, you just arrived here on LA from your vacation. You have been in a lot of places right?”

  
“Yeah” Lena laugh. “I went to Aruba, Paris and also Australia”

  
“I’m gonna fast forward this conversation and jump to the important part. What can you tell us about ‘Krypto’?”

  
The wholes crowd in front of Lena started screaming and making loud noises again. And she smile nervously”

  
“Nothing actually. We just finish wrapping season 4 and the producers and the showrunners take the spoilers seriously. So before anyone of the cast go to interviews they call us and tell us what we can say or not say you know. So, like three hours ago I got a call from J'onn J’onzz, one of the showrunners and a very dear friend of mine called me and said 'you under any circumstances can’t say anything' and ended the call.”

  
“of the whole cast, who’s the one who gives more spoilers?”

  
“Definitely Brainy. When we were doing the press for season 2 he didn’t when to shut up. I don’t think anyone noticed but in a certain interview by the end of the season he said 'I’m gonna miss Kara' ugh he’s the worst at keeping secrets"

  
“Ok. We’re gonna take a break now and come back.”

  
-

  
“Hi, we’re back here with Lena Luthor and let’s talk about your April fool’s prank.”

  
“Oh God”

  
Behind them a huge screen whit a Image of Kara's Instagram with a picture of a wedding rings and the caption “so happy to announce our union to the world. **@lenaluthor** I love you so much."

  
“How did _that_ happened?” Sam laugh.

  
“We were facetiming and I told her that I didn’t pranked anyone yet because I was going to shoot all day. And then three hours later my cellphone just burst with notifications and then one of my best friends Kelly Olsen called and said ‘oh my God I’m so so so happy for you guys’ and I said ‘thank you but you already know we are dating’ and she goes ‘I’m talking about the secret wedding” and my whole body shut down and I started wondering myself wait, when did we? And then I remembered her call earlier. I felt so bad for the people who believe because suddenly there were a lot of news about it. And she made it so believable”

  
“oh my god, I love her. You guys look so good together.”

  
Lena smiled nodding her head.

  
“We were afraid at the beginning. So we were scared of whatever was going on between us and we didn’t wanted to lose each other you know. But we found a way and I am very fortunate to call her my partner in crime and girlfriend.”

  
Lena sigh and smiled thinking about Kara.

  
“ Apparently our time is up. Lena, thank you so much for coming.”

  
“No.” Lena said holding Sam's hands. “thank you, for inviting me here, I love it here."

  
“Okay I guess our time is really up Now. Thank you everyone for watching.”

* * *

  
  
  
  
[Image caption: Lena sitting on Kara's lap and looking at her smiling while Kara smiles at the camera]

  
789,764 likes

  
 **lenaluthor** : the happiest birthday to my baby

  
view all 5678 comments

  
JUNE 13 2017

  
-

  
[image caption: the whole Danvers family smiling at the camera]

  
1,354,784 likes

  
 **thebetterdanvers** : family

  
View 10254 comments

  
JUNE 13 2017  
  
-  
  
[Image caption: Lena holding a cake in front of Kara]

  
825,142 likes

  
 **nianal** : it’s ridiculous how easy they forget that there are other people around them

  
View all 9832 comments

  
JUNE 13 2017  


  
-

  
  
[image caption: Brainy, Winn and J'onn hugging Kara]

  
956,247 likes

  
 **thewinnerschott** : happy birth day to the best gal in the world

  
JUNE 13 2017  
  
  
-

  
  
[image caption: Lena holding a poetry book while lying on a bed with with matching pajamas]

  
1,009,5487 likes

  
 **lenaluthor** : I know I already posted something, but I’d like to do it again, because no one will know how much special you make me feel and I want to me you feel special too. So here’s to more matching pjs, watching you eat junk food while I eat my kale and trying to know as much Taylor Swift songs as you do. So happy birthday to my sweet sweet Kara.

  
view all 10547 comments

  
APRIL 13 2017  
  
-  
  
[Image caption: Kara with big glasses and holding large books on her hands]

  
741,349 likes

  
 **elizahelendanvers** : happy birthday to my baby

  
view 6954 comments

  
APRIL 13 2017  


* * *

  
  
  


##  _Lena Luthor might be expecting first child with former co-star Kara Danvers._

  
  
  
  
_May 16 2018 09:52 AM PST_  
  
  
After having a miscarriage over four years ago, a baby might really be on the way for Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers.

  
[Image caption: Kara holding the door for Lena to enter their Hotel]

  
The rumor started after the couple were seen leaving a Canadian obstetrician office a few weeks ago. According to sources the couple wanted to wait to announce the big news because of Lena’s historic with miscarriages. The baby is due to arrive in December before Christmas.

  
[Image caption: Lena and Kara holding hands while walking]

  
The couple met in the set of ‘Krypto’ were they play each others love interest on the show.

  
The baby will be the second grandchild for Lillian Luthor and Lionel Luthor. Lillian, whose long resume includes stints as CFO of one of the most influential scientific companies in the world, has only one role explicitly listed in her Instagram bio: "Doting grandmother, among other things."

  
Krypto returns July 1 on HBO.

* * *

  
  
  


##  _Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor have officially broken up._

  
_AUGUST 7 2018 9:52 PM PST_

  
One of the most adored couple of Hollywood have recently broken up their relationship and in a recent post on Instagram Lena Luthor has confirmed the news.

In her latest Instagram post she wrote “The last months have been a roller coaster of emotions. And I’m grateful for finally finding a another super loving family. And even though we are not together anymore **@karadanvers** thank you for everything, especially for our little miracle”

The 27 years old actress, is currently 4 months pregnant. None have delete their pictures together from social media accounts.  


* * *

  
  
  


[Image caption: Kelly hugging Lena while holding her belly]

543,635 likes

 **olsenkelly** : can wait to meet this baby.

View all 33,876 comments 

AUGUST 10 2018

-

[Image caption: Lena sitting on Nia’s lap with her arm around her shoulders and both smiling at each other]

678,012 likes

 **nianal** : sweetest person I know.

View all 26,982 comments 

AUGUST 12 2018

-

[image caption: Lena kissing Kara's face]

2,678,021 likes

 **karadanvers** : I know most people didn’t see this coming and neither did we. I remember when you smiled, walked and danced through the streets of Paris with me and I saw her glowing and I thought “oh God, she is the love of my life”. And she will always be, but Lena and I agreed that this was the best thing that we could do, remain friends while we wait for our child to come to this world. But, just because we aren't together anymore it doesn’t mean that I don't love her any less, well I think it that would be impossible for me to love her any less. She is perfect, the way she is always kind with everyone is perfect, her smile is perfect, even her imperfections are perfect, her love for books is perfect, her love for acting is perfect, the love she has for our unborn child is perfect and I couldn’t choose anyone better to be the mother of my baby. I’m thrilled that you chose me to be in this journey with you. Thank you for all the memories, the laughs, thank you for everything you taught me for the love and for the hurt. Especially the hurt because both of us learned from it. Thank you. To the love of my life. Always yours, Kara.

AUGUST 18 2018  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


##  _Lena Luthor doesn't talk to former girlfriend Kara Danvers since her love letter on Instagram, say sources._

  
_AUGUST 27 2018 10:23 AM PST_

  
Lena Luthor is known for being the most polite and loving person of all Hollywood. But recently, after Kara Danvers’ post on Instagram, she has been ignoring the whole Danvers family.

Sources say that she wasn’t pleased by Kara’s post on Instagram she hasn’t answered any of the actress’ calls and also has been refusing to talk about her or about their relationship.

[Image caption: Kara and Lena hugging and Lena kissing her cheek]

They supposedly started dating on February of 2017 (there were rumors that they started months before that) and split in August of 2018 and several sources said that they had a really loving and caring relationship.

The reason behind their split remains unknown by many but rumors and sources said that the couple weren’t having enough time together and they even tried to do couples therapy to see if they could still work things out to be together but it didn’t work.

[Image caption: Lena kissing Kara’s face]

Is that the end of one of the most adored couple of Hollywood?  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
[Image caption: Lena laughing at someone off camera]

537,987 likes

 **nianal** : Happy birthday to one of the most beautiful (inside and out) person I know **@lenaluthor**

View all 34,674 comments 

OCTOBER 24 2018

-

[Image caption: Lena laughing with tears in her eyes while holding a huge teddy bear]

765,201 likes

 **olsenkelly** : happy happy birthday.

View all 68,876 comments

OCTOBER 24 2018   
  
  
-

[Image caption: Kara and Lena looking at each other’s eyes while Lena was holding her face between her hands]

2,562,547 likes

 **lenaluthor** : I spend days thinking of what I would say or if I should say anything about it or if I should just let it go and ignore what people were saying about my private life, I understand that I am a “public” figure but that does not give people the right to know everything about my life. In the last few weeks I was thinking and trying to get over the woman that turned my life upside down and made me do things and archive thing that I probably couldn’t or wouldn’t do on my own. I’m so incredibly grateful for all the love that she gave me and all the love that she is already giving to our baby. Thank you for coming into my life and making it everything a thousand percent better, she were like what it felt to be a new beginning or the breath of fresh air that I needed. I’ll always remember the stories she told me, all those slow dances we had in those cheap bars and the poems you wrote for me and about me, those are the ones I will keep really close to my heart forever. You were the best adventure I ever had, the greatest love I ever had and I will never be so love and adore as I was for you and for that I will always be glad. Thank you to my beloved, beloved Kara.

View all 190,578 comments 

OCTOBER 24 2018   
  
  
-


End file.
